


Angels to Watch Over You: The Master

by SmittyJaws



Series: Angels to Watch Over You [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini-series featuring the UNIT Family, and some otherworldly observers. Each story is a standalone one-shot, focusing on one character and one fanfic100prompt.  Story 7: The Master (Delgado); "065. Passing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels to Watch Over You: The Master

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs, should I create any for these stories.

The Master hadn’t intended to stay in this small backwater village for long; he only wanted to pick up some relics from the local museum for future plans and be on his way.

The theft itself had been childishly simple; with the right kind of motivation (hypnotism), the curator had been more than willing to let “Professor Retsam” borrow the items he needed. However, as he walked past an old, dilapidated house to return to where he had left his TARDIS, he felt something out of the ordinary.

It hadn’t been much; just a fleeting touch, but he could sense a time distortion of some kind emanating from the house. If it hadn’t been for the oddity, he wouldn’t have even given the house a passing glance. As it was, he was curious - were the Time Lords doing anything in this area? Was it the Doctor and his rattletrap of a TARDIS? If not, was it something he could use to his advantage?

Trek to his TARDIS briefly abandoned, the Master approached the old house, and allowed himself a small smile as he felt the time distortion growing stronger the closer he got to the building. It didn’t feel like the Time Lords’ doing - maybe he could use this disturbance if he harnessed the energy…but as he was about to enter the building, he remembered that he would need equipment from his TARDIS to examine it properly.

His mind busy thinking of new plans, he walked briskly back to his TARDIS, completely missing the feral-looking statue that stood just inside the door of the house, arms outstretched as if to grab the Time Lord.


End file.
